Kue Kematian
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Karena Thanatos adalah tsundere sejati. Manigoldo telah membuktikannya. Selamat ulang tahun, Cancer Manigoldo! Warning inside!


Kastil Dewa Kembar.

DUAR!

Kalau saja Pandora tidak melindungi diri dengan cosmo, mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlempar jauh ke belakang dan menghantam dinding dapur. Beruntung ia dapat bereaksi cepat dan menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan cosmo tepat waktu. Ia menghela napas sembari memijit kening. Lelah, deh.

Di hadapannya, terdapat sosok manusia yang terbatuk-batuk karena menghirup asap. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan tangannya mengibas-ibas di depan wajah demi mengusir asap yang muncul karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Thanatos-sama, apa tidak sebaiknya meminta pelayan kastil untuk membuatnya? Kalau begini terus nanti dapur ini—bahkan seluruh kastil—bisa meledak," saran Pandora pelan-pelan. Ia belum mau dikurung dalam kotak, setidaknya sampai Dewa Kematian wakil Hades ini hilang bapernya.

Sosok yang terbatuk itu, Thanatos, kemudian berdiri dan menatap Pandora tajam. "Tidak bisa, aku harus selesaikan sendiri. Kau buatkan saja aku teh hangat begitu aku selesai dengan semua ini!" Titahnya, mau tak mau Pandora harus menurut meskipun resikonya seluruh kastil runtuh. Daripada dia dikurung dalam kotak.

Memasukkan tepung dengan porsi berlebihan ke dalam mangkuk besar, lalu telur lebih dari sepuluh butir dan satu plastik gula serta mentega sebakul, dilanjutkan dengan pewarna cokelat yang dibelinya satu botol. Mengocoknya menjadi satu dengan brutal dan kekuatan 'dewa'. Setelah jadi adonan—yang baik bentuk maupun warnanya sangat absurd dan sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut sebagai adonan—dewa itu memasukkannya dalam loyang berbentuk bulat. Kemudian memanggangnya ke dalam oven.

Bisa ditebak, Thanatos sedang membuat kue. Ia begitu bersemangat mengerjakan kegiatannya ini.

Sayangnya kue buatannya itu tak bisa disebut sebagai kue. Oven itu meledak lagi. Tentu saja, sebelum ini dia sudah tiga kali meledak, mana bisa dipakai lagi untuk memanggang.

Pandora garuk-garuk kepala. Susah kalau ini dewa sebiji sudah bertindak seenaknya. Iya sih, dia memang selalu seenaknya, tapi biasanya tidak sampai meledakkan dapur kastil. Thanatos tahu sekali kemarahan Hypnos itu seperti apa.

Tapi sekarang, seolah melupakan bahwa Dewa Tidur bernama Hypnos pernah eksis di dunia, tetap saja ia melakukan sesuatu yang fatal. Sesuatu yang bisa memancing kemarahan saudara kembarnya itu. Memang, dapur bisa dibuat lagi kapan saja, tapi pembuatannya itu, lho! Specter yang mau bekerja jadi tukang itu tak banyak!

Lagipula gaji mereka sebagai wakil Hades tak mungkin bisa dipakai. Soalnya itu persediaan buat ratusan tahun ke depan kalau tubuh manusia Hades tak bisa digunakan lagi. Artinya, selama itu ia tak bisa memberikan mereka gaji. Kalau dipakai sekarang, ratusan tahun lagi mereka makan apa? Seduh daun Hutan Kematian untuk dijadikan teh? Jangan bercanda.

Kecuali mereka setengah manusia seperti ketiga Hakim Neraka, mungkin gaji itu bisa dipakai. Mereka cepat mati dan berumur pendek jadi bisa memuaskan diri dengan memakai gaji dari Hades sesuka hati sampai mati. Jadi iri deh, sama Rhadamanthys yang sekarang sudah bisa beli mobil buat mengajak jalan si Singa muda.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Thanatos hari ini rela mengotori diri dan melelahkan wadah manusianya demi satu loyang kue?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Kue Kematian**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Saint Seiya (C) Kurumada Masami**_

 _ **Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (C) Teshirogi Shiori**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **AR, OOC, awas typo, Kids!GS20, bahasa seenaknya, garing, isi tidak bertanggungjawab, homo, judul alay, jangan dihubungin sama cerita**_

 _ **Dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Cancer Manigoldo**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Athens.

Manigoldo menggenggam tangan Angelo, muridnya, agar tidak pedekate sembarangan sama gadis cilik penjual bunga, Helena. Anak itu meronta-ronta dan malah menyuruh gurunya pergi bersama Thanatos ke tempat lain selama ia 'ngobrol' bersama gadis kecil yang amat rajin itu.

"Terakhir kali lo di tempat ini, ga pulang selama tiga hari. Ga ada cerita ngobrol, sini lo!" Manigoldo menyeret anak didiknya untuk pergi. Susahnya persis gotong patung seukuran manusia. "Maaf ya, Helena. Tapi anak kunyuk satu ini harus pulang dulu."

Helena mengangguk maklum, sembari mengulum senyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Angelo!" Serunya, padahal yang seharusnya pamit bukan dia. Angelo dengan tidak menerima terpaksa memasrahkan diri diseret gurunya pergi.

Selagi Angelo diseret, Thanatos menyilangkan tangan. Tingkahnya bagaikan bos besar yang sedang memandori pekerjanya. Ia menatap tajam pada bocah cilik bandel yang kata Pope Sage sangat mirip dengan Manigoldo baik wajah maupun tingkah.

"Lepasin, Guru! Aku ga mau jadi obat nyamuk kalau kalian lagi kencan jalan berduaan!" Seru Angelo tepat di tengah-tengah pasar. Alhasil, seluruh manusia yang berada di sana menghadapkan wajah pada mereka bertiga.

Muka Manigoldo sudah memerah, apalagi Thanatos. Siapa sangka bocah itu akan membeberkan hubungannya secara tidak langsung di hadapan khalayak ramai. Seperti yang sudah diduga, banyak yang bereaksi macam-macam.

Yah, seperti; "Itu Cancer Manigoldo-sama, bukan? Jadi laki-laki menyeramkan itu pacarnya?"

Atau; "Bukankah itu salah satu wakil Hades, Dewa Kematian Thanatos?"

Lalu; "Sasuga Manigoldo-sama. Gaetannya dewa betulan!"

Kemudian seruan semacam; "Omedetou, Manigoldo-sama!" dan "Semoga langgeng ya, Manigoldo-sama!" menyeruak memenuhi pasar. Terlalu malu, Thanatos menyeret tangan Manigoldo, membuat Angelo ikut terseret karena tangan sebelah Cancer itu sedang memegang lengan muridnya.

Thanatos membawa keduanya bersembunyi di balik tembok bangunan. Sangat jauh dari pasar tempat lokasi kejadian perkara yang membuatnya malu. Angelo protes karena di sekitar sana banyak lorong sepi buat sembunyi. "Aku tak sudi berada di tempat bau itu, bersembunyi di tempat penuh serangga seperti ini saja sebenarnya aku ogah," sahut kembaran Dewa Tidur itu.

Angelo memutar mata. Begini nih, kalau pacar gurumu seorang yang necis dan sok berkuasa. Dikiranya seluruh yang berharga di dunia miliknya saja. Semua yang bagus ambil dan yang jelek buang. "Terserah, deh!" Cibir anak itu.

Mendadak, sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Angelo mengaduh keras dan memandang gurunya, si pelaku penjitakan tidak berprikemanusiaan itu. "Murid bego! Lo mau satu Athens tahu hubungan gue sama Nona Besar ini, hah? Cari mati?"

Thanatos mendelik tajam ke arah Manigoldo saat mendengar kata 'Nona Besar'. Manigoldo tidak peduli, sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan mematikan dari dewa berambut hitam itu.

Memang iya sih. Cari gara-gara dengan Cancer yang notabene punya kemampuan mengirim manusia ke Underworld sama saja bunuh diri. Ditambah lagi ia juga pacaran sama Dewa Kematian, tambah plus –plus deh, bunuh dirinya.

Thanatos berusaha sabar, walaupun sebenarnya mau ikutan menjitak Angelo. "Lagipula kalau tidak salah kamu sendiri yang minta kami mengajakmu tadi pagi. Kenapa sekarang kamu juga yang protes karena kami kacangin?"

Anak bandel itu memonyongkan bibir. "Habisnya Aphrodite lagi berkebun sama Albafica-sama dan ga mau diganggu. Shura latihan menajamkan pedang, Camus juga pergi sama Milo entah kemana, pacaran kali. Mu, Aldebaran sama Shaka jalan-jalan ke Jamir. Aiolia lagi sakit dan Saga sama Aiolos jagain dia. Kanon ikut Defteros-sama pergi dengan Asmita-sama ke Jamir. Aku sendirian!"

Oh, begitu ternyata. Duh, kasian banget, ya. Ditinggal sendirian di Sanctuary tanpa ada seorang pun menemani. Jadi karena itu dari tadi ia bersikeras main di toko bunga milik Helena? Biar tidak dikacangin pasangan kematian di depannya dan tidak kesepian kalau ditinggal di Sanctuary.

Menghela napas kasar, pada akhirnya Angelo dibolehkan ikut oleh gurunya. Cancer itu mendecih, kesempatan kencan yang langka jadi rusak. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia meninggalkan bocah bandel ini di Sanctuary sendirian. Selain karena kasihan, tidak ada jaminan kalau Kuil Cancer akan aman sentosa tenteram damai begitu mereka pulang.

Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti pasangan bahagia dengan satu anak. Thanatos berusaha keras memalingkan wajah, lagaknya melihat-lihat barang jualan di pasar. Meski begitu, matanya sesekali melirik Manigoldo yang menatap lurus ke depan sambil memarahi anak didiknya.

"Jangan lari-larian, Bocah! Gue ga tanggung kalo jatoh!" Seru si Cancer malas. Nadanya memang menyebalkan dan bikin keki, tapi sebenarnya dia peduli. Angelo meneriakkan 'iya', kemudian berlari melihat barang jualan seakan peringatan Manigoldo tadi hanya angin lalu. Thanatos tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali sampai terasa tak terlihat.

Manigoldo merasa amat beruntung karena sempat melihatnya. "Hee, Dewa Kematian ternyata bisa senyum juga, ya," sengaja, ia mencolek pipi kemerahan Thanatos. Dewa tersebut mendelik marah walau mukanya tetap merah. Jari telunjuknya terancung tepat di depan hidung pacar gaulnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Ancamnya dengan pandangan sengit. Tapi Manigoldo malah menyeringai. Ia meraih jemari sang Dewa Kematian dan mengecupnya singkat. Cepat-cepat Thanatos menarik tangannya mundur. "Kau! Dasar serangga tak tahu diri!"

Sedetik kemudian, sosok Thanatos menghilang bagai diembus angin. Dia lari. Mengikuti Angelo yang juga lari dari Manigoldo. "Salah gue apa?" Saint Cancer tersebut menggaruk kepala. "Ya, sudahlah. Nanti juga balik lagi," lalu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dikatakan memang lari, tapi sebenarnya Thanatos tidak benar-benar lari. Ia hanya meninggalkan Manigoldo dengan menghilang di antara kerumunan pasar. Tidak berharap dikejar meskipun matanya tetap melirik ke belakang.

Matanya mengangkap murid Manigoldo yang sedang belanja. Bukan belanja betulan, sih, hanya melihat-lihat mainan yang terpajang di kios-kios. Biasalah, anak-anak. Kali ini ia sedang mencoba-coba berbagai topeng menyeramkan.

Thanatos memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak itu, daripada sendirian. "Ah, Thanatos-sama!" Terdengar suara cempreng murid Manigoldo itu dari balik topeng warna merah, Angelo melepas topengnya. "Mana Guru?"

"Kutinggal," sahut Thanatos singkat dan ketus. Anak bandel di depannya mengangguk maklum, sudah terbiasa. Kalau tidak sedang bertengkar pasti Manigoldo melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu. Cie, yang lagi kasmaran.

Membunuh bosan, Thanatos mengikuti Angelo melihat-lihat mainan. Sesekali ia juga melihat toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang lain. "Thanatos-sama, menurutmu mana yang cocok untuk Guru? Sarung tangan atau pena baru?" Kedua tangan si bocah terulur di hadapannya, menunjukkan kedua benda yang membuatnya bimbang.

Mata dewa itu berkedip satu kali. "Memangnya ada peristiwa apa sampai kau mau membelikan serangga itu benda baru?" Ketus memang, karena dia masih kesal dengan pemilik cloth kepiting itu. Tidak, bahkan sedang tidak kesal pun Thanatos tetap hobi memanggil pacarnya sendiri dengan sebutan serangga.

Angelo meletakkan kembali benda-benda di tangannya ke tempat ia mengambilnya. "Seminggu lagi Guru ulang tahun, memangnya Thanatos-sama ga tahu, ya?" Tanya anak itu heran. Masa' sih mereka pacaran hampir enam bulan tapi tak tahu hari ulang tahun satu sama lain?

Thanatos melirik ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan menuntut bocah bandel di depannya. "Yah, kau tahulah. Aku dewa, jadi kupikir hal-hal seperti ulang tahun tak akan berpengaruh. Toh, semua tahun dan semua hari juga sama saja. Aku sendiri tak tahu kapan aku dilahirkan, sudah lupa."

Murid Manigoldo itu mengangguk maklum. Wajar, sih. Dewa hidupnya tak terbatas, kalau tidak diusik juga mereka tak akan mati. Itu juga walaupun mati mereka bisa dibangkitkan lagi. Semua hari dan tahun terlihat sama karena hidup mereka yang panjang.

"Tapi kurasa aku akan memberikannya sesuatu," putusnya, melukiskan senyum di wajah Angelo. Manigoldo manusia, jadi pasti perayaan hari ulang tahunnya bisa dibilang penting. "Menurutmu apa yang ada dalam sebuah perayaan ulang tahun?"

Dengan penuh semangat, Angelo menjawab. "Ada hadiah, tentu saja! Terus pastinya ada balon, pita warna-warni dan juga makanan enak!" Thanatos mengangguk-angguk, perayaan ulang tahun yang terdengar menyenangkan. "Oh, ada kue juga! Kue adalah hal yang paling penting di perayaan ulang tahun!"

Kedua alis Dewa Kematian itu bertaut, terlihat tertarik dengan opsi terakhir. "Kue, ya? Bagaimana cara membuatnya?" Sudut bibirnya tertarik canggung begitu Angelo melemparkan pandangan kaget. Jemarinya menggaruk pipi. "Aku selalu dibuatkan makanan oleh para pelayan kastil, jadi untuk masalah seperti itu aku tak punya kemampuan."

Sebisa mungkin, bocah nakal itu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Duh, dewa satu ini benar-benar merepotkan. Bagaimana caranya guru kebanggaannya itu bisa bertahan sama tipe tuan putri seperti ini? Bisa-bisa kalau mereka tinggal bersama gurunya makan racun seumur hidup.

Menyerah, Angelo menarik tangan kembaran Dewa Tidur itu. "Ya, sudah. Untuk sekarang kita beli bahannya dulu," anak itu lalu membawa Thanatos ke toko bahan makanan, membeli berbagai bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun Manigoldo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kue itu kubuat dengan menghabiskan dua puluh tiga kali gagal membuat adonan, enam belas kali meledakkan oven dan sebelas kali hangus. Total ada lima puluh percobaan. Makan!" Pagi-pagi sekali, Thanatos datang membawa sebuah kotak besar ke Kuil Cancer di Sanctuary ia menyodorkan kotak tersebut kepada Manigoldo yang tercengang.

Lantas, karena penasaran saint kepiting itu membuka kotaknya. Wajahnya nyengir tidak karuan karena terlalu senang. "Hee, tahu juga kau hari ulang tahunku, eh, Tuan Thanatos?" Cengiran ganteng di wajahnya sontak memudar seketika saat mendapati benda yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut tidak sesuai dengan keinginan.

Warnanya hitam dan ada aura ungu yang keluar dari dalamnya. Sekali lihat saja mampu membuat Manigoldo kehilangan selera makan. Bahkan Angelo sudah menghilang sejak gurunya membuka kotak besar tersebut.

Thanatos meninggikan dagu, tingkah yang sangat ojou-sama sekali. Berhasrat besar meracuni Manigoldo meski sebenarnya ia cukup percaya diri dengan kue tersebut. "Ada apa? Cepat makan! Kau mau aku yang menyumpalkannya di mulutmu?"

Ia bilang begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Thanatos ingin berkata; "Cepat dimakan, Sayang. Kalau seperti itu terus aku merasa ingin menyuapimu dengan mulutku," yang tentu saja tak akan pernah disuarakan walau ia harus mati sekalipun.

"Tatapanmu serasa ingin menyuapiku dengan mulutmu, deh, Nona Thanatos."

"Mati kau, Serangga!"

Karena Thanatos adalah tsundere sejati. Manigoldo telah membuktikannya.

* * *

END

/dengan tidak jelas

* * *

A/N:

Selamat ulang tahun, Cancer Manigoldo~! Gold saint tergaul dan cancer pertama yg paling saya suka.. jaga baik-baik Nona Thanatos, nanti dia kabur karena ngejarin Deathmask yang ngusilin dia #bukan


End file.
